Stuffed Animal
by Ice Cream Social
Summary: The Mole goes on another date, hoping he doesn't mess up! This person means the world to the Mole. Slash. Fluff. The Mole x Mime.


I just watched Pitchin' Impossible and I was struck with this idea.

Short and sweet! Fluff!

Humanized!

_First date. First date. First date. First date. First date._

This is what repeated over and over in the Mole's head, as he held a bouquet of flowers and a small bag in his hands. Usually the Mole liked to give his dates gifts, regardless of if the date would go smoothly or be a bust; he liked to leave a nice impression on those he took out.

The Mole was _positive_ this time, though, that this was the one. The Mole had liked this person for _so _long; he always wanted to hug them, hold them, talk with them, he even dreamed about them sometimes.

He only hoped that they liked him the same way.

He was standing there with the flowers, almost crushing the stems in anxiety. He wondered if they stood him up for whatever reason, or if they were okay. The Mole learned that meeting his date at a location was better than picking them up; once he managed to pick up Lumpy instead of Giggles, and kill him. The Mole did _not _want any mishaps like this. Not for this person.

The Mole was standing there, muttering things to himself, figeting and stressing out so much that when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he screamed. It was short and quiet...and girly. The Mole flushed at himself.

"...A-ah, Mime?" Small gloved fingers wrapped around his longer and larger fingers, and the Mole felt as if he could die. Mime made the Mole _so_ happy. His hands shook as he felt Mime's warmer hands warm his; the Mole could just feel how artistic Mime was through the small contact. "...U-um, I bought you these..." As much as he wanted to keep Mime's hands around his, his hands were full and he couldn't hold his hands back. The Mole held out the flowers and the small bag in the direction from where Mime's hands came from, careful not to overreach and hit the other male. Mime's fingers curled around the stem of the flowers and the paper handles of the bag, making the Mole's heart beat faster, so he let go.

The Mole listened as the bag rustled, and he waited.

After a moment heat suddenly warmed his side, and he felt the other's breath over his ear. Mime was short, since he was young and still growing. "...The flowers are so pretty...thank you. But why is the teddy bear covered in blood?"

_Oh, __**shit.**_

That was the first time he had ever heard Mime's voice. It was deeper than he expected, and it was quiet, and very smooth. He had a careful way of talking, and the Mole guessed that if Mime hadn't spoken in his ear, he wouldn't have heard him. "...The teddy bear is covered in blood?" Mime didn't respond, and the Mole took that as a que that it was a _yes. _The Mole's much-anticipated first date with Mime, and he gave him a teddy bear covered in blood. They hadn't even _gone_ anywhere, and he already screwed it up. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Mime. I-I can take it back. I...didn't know it was covered in blood. It was the first ever prize I won at a fair...I thought..." The Mole stopped, and hung his head. "I'm really sorry, Mime."

The Mole was kicking himself, congratulating himself for already wrecking his chance with Mime. That is, until he heard a small giggle. Heat again at his side, but closer to his upper torso front. A soft pair of lips (covered lightly in lipstick, he noted) pressed against his right cheek, leaving a lingering kiss. The Mole's face colored instantly, again making Mime giggle. "It's okay, Mole. I know you didn't mean to...give me a blood-coated bear." The Mole continued to hang his head, although stuck on the fact that _Mim_e was _talking to him _and just _kissed_ him. "This is the first prize you ever won at a fair...? Isn't this really important to you?"

The Mole nodded. "Uh, yeah...it as probably a complete fluke. I...just love stuffed animals."

Mime's hand closed around his, and this time, he could return the grasp; and the Mole tried to not blush so much at every damn little thing. "Well, I'm glad that you...like me enough to give me something you love so much." A little pause. "Even if it is covered in blood." Cue his adorable laugh.

The Mole scratched his head. "...Yeah, I'm sorry. Do you want me to carry your flowers?"

The smell of roses filled his nose, and the crinkle of the paper that covered the flowers filled his nose. Rosebuds. The Mole took them, smiling to himself. "Thanks." Mime said again, sounding pleased. "...Now, I believe you said you were taking me to dinner?"

"Y-yeah. Reservations at five thirty." Mime tugged him forward gently.

"Well, you should've said that before, it's already five twenty. We're going to be late, silly." The Mole's grin dropped. Mime must've saw this, because he tightened his grip on the Mole's hand. "It's okay, though. I love walking. Come on."

They walked the whole way to the resturant holding hands. It was their first date, and Mime had already kissed the Mole and held his hand. The Mole didn't notice it, but he smiled the whole way to the resturant, glad that Mime forgave his mistake.

These guys TOTALLY have no fanbase. Alright, I exaggerate, they have some. It's just so cute!

Not exactly my OTP, but I think it's really cute. I love Mime tons, and out of all the slash pairings I think up for him, with the Mole is the cutest. So, okay, they're my HTF OTP, haha.

I totally wrote that all in one sitting! I've never done that! It's short, but even writing short stuff takes me like a month, and sometimes I don't even finish. This makes me happy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
